On My Mind
by GoddessOfPerfection
Summary: Nico can't get Percy Jackson out of his brain. He has strong feelings for the son of Poseidon, but fears rejection. Things change when they go out for a swim in the lake together. :) Sorry for bad summary! This is Nicercy, as always!


I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, just couldn't get that quirky son of the sea god out of my brain. The way he walked, the way he talked, everything he did attracted me like a magnet. Every time Percy Jackson talked, I found myself staring at the movement of his lips, wishing I could press my own against them. As I walked behind the son of the sea, I stared at the much too seductive way he swayed his hips, giving me a… tempting fantasy. It's not like I don't have enough of those already.

I found myself once again lost in the depths of those gorgeous sea green eyes. So mixed in green and blue, it almost looked like the two colors were battling for dominance inside his irises.

"Nico? You're awfully spaced out today, are you okay?" Yeah, Percy, just lost in the beauty of the sea again… "Yeah, sorry. Just… thinking." Percy looked as beautiful as ever with the sun shining behind him, making him almost glow. So amazing… his eyes look even more sparkly than usual.

"Oh, okay! Well, I was wondering if you'd want to come to the lake with me at around 3 to swim?" He grinned, looking hopeful. "Sure, I'd love to!" I said, too quick. I silently cursed my luck. He beamed at me, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree! Like I'd just given him the greatest present in the world by agreeing to go to the lake with him! Jeez, this boy was going to be the death of me.

No pun intended. I grumbled something like 'stupid beautiful sea' and stalked off to my cabin to think things through. So, what would happen if I just told him I loved him? I considered it, then decided I would just wait for the right time. I checked the time, and it was 2:30pm. I walked out of my cabin, towards the lake in camp.

When I walked up to the water, I saw a figure moving in the waves. __Percy.__ I gulped. What do I say? I was sure as soon as I opened my big mouth I would blurt the words 'I love you' before he could even notice my presence. Then he'd run away from me. So I just sat down on the sand by the water and watched. Watched him dive under water, but he didn't resurface.

He stayed down there for like ten whole minutes, and I started to get worried. What if he found a way to drown? Gods know he would, he was as accident prone as a text-walker. About every time you saw Percy, he would be cut up, or bruised somehow. So I considered jumping in the lake and searching for him, but figured that would be stupid, because hello, death god's son here. As always, he surprised me. He arose from the water, looking all but glorious, as usual.

When he spotted me, he beamed and dove under water again, and only seconds later he was sitting beside me on the sand. Completely dry. I rose an eyebrow. New power? When he saw my curious glance, he explained, "It's a new power. I just learned it. I can kind of… teleport? I don't know what it is exactly. Dad called it vapor travel, or something." I raised the other eyebrow impressed. So, he had a similar ability to me.

"That sounds a lot like shadow travelling. One of my powers." I said, still impressed. When he looked at me, it was with a proud smile that made his eyes sparkle with joy. And again, I got lost in those stunning orbs. "Okay, Nico, what is it? You keep spacing out. What have you got on your mind?" Without a second thought, I blurted, "I've got you on my mind."

I silently cursed myself. Well, so much for confessions. Percy looked confused, "Why would you have me on your… oh." A scarlet blush dusted his cheeks. Such a lovely look on him. "Nico… do you... erm... like me? Is that it?"

I thought for a moment, and decided to just tell him. He already knows, so then there's no backing out now. "Yeah…" I sighed. "But, it's more than __like.__ Percy, all your friends __like__ you. I guess what I mean is… I __love__ you. You've probably figured as much as 'more than friends', but, the word __like__ doesn't possess enough passion to present how I feel about you." I explained. He blushed even harder, more crimson. "Oh…," He said, still in shell-shock. (Pun intended.) I sighed, now the rejection. "Well… I love you too." He said when he could talk again. I sighed, looking down. "Yeah, yeah, I figured… wait, WHAT! You WHAT now?" Percy laughed softly. "I said I love you too, stupid." I still didn't believe him. "Pfft. Yeah, right. Not possible."

He crossed his arms across his chest, offended, "It's perfectly possible for me to love you back __just as much__ as you love me, darling." My eyes grew soft as I leaned forward and __finally__ pressed my lips against his. "Gods do I love you." I said, happy that now I could say it as much as I wanted. I could shout it from the rooftops. I kissed him again, already getting addicted to the delicious salty sweet taste. So much better than imagined.

He sighed into the kiss and smiled as he put his arm around my neck. I wrapped mine around his waist, and I got lost in his eyes, as he did. I swear, I was drowning in them. But, gods, did I love it. "Babe? You're lost again." Percy snapped his fingers in front of my face, grinning. I blinked, and then gaped at him. Did… did he just call me babe? I liked it. "Sorry, amore, just getting lost in the beauty of the sea again." I said, feeling relief as I could say that aloud. Percy's flush intensified and he ducked his head. "Hey, now, none of that." I said, "Why hide something so alluring?" I placed a tender, loving kiss to his already flaming cheek. Life is great.


End file.
